tomejerryfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lista de Episódios
Puss Gets the Boot (Um Bichano em Maus Lençóis) # The Midnight Snack (A Ceia da Meia-Noite) # The Night Before Christmas (Noite de Natal) # Fraidy Cat (O Gato Medroso) # Dog Trouble (Vida Cachorra) # Puss n' Toots (A Gata Convencida) # The Bowling Alley Cat (Aventuras e Travessuras) # Fine Feather Friend (Intruso Esperto) # Sufferin' Cats (Gatos Sofredores) # The Lonesome Mouse (Ratinho Solitário) # The Yankee Doodle Mouse (Ratinho Patriota) # Baby Puss (O Gatinho) # The Zoot Cat (O Gato Almofadinha) # The Million Dollar Cat (O Gato de um Milhão de Dólares) # The Bodyguard (O Capanga) # Puttin' on the Dog (Disfarçando um Cão # Mouse Trouble (A Caça ao Rato) # The Mouse Comes to Dinner (O Jantar com Don Ratinho) # Mouse in Manhattan (Ratinho em Plena Broadway) # Tee for Two (Golfe Para Dois) # Flirty Birdy (Passarinho Namorador) # Quiet Please! (Silêncio!) # Springtime for Thomas (Amor na Primavera) # The Milky Waif (O Enjeitadinho) # Trap Happy (Veja Se Me Pega!) # Solid Serenade (A Serenata) # Cat Fishin' (Pescador Pescado) # Part Time Pal (O Amigo da Onça) # The Cat Concerto (Concertista Desconcertado) # Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse (O Médico e o Monstrinho) # Salt Water Tabby (Confusão e Água Gelada) # A Mouse in the House (O Ratinho Folgado) # The Invisible Mouse (Ratinho Invisível) # Kitty Foiled (Gato Escaldado) # The Truce Hurts (Inconveniência de uma Trégua) # Old Rockin' Chair Tom (Velhice É Espeto) # Professor Tom (Professor Tom) # Mouse Cleaning (Ratinho Porcalhão) # Polka-Dot Puss (Pintando o Diabo) # The Little Orphan (O Orfãozinho) # Hatch Up Your Troubles (Cuidado com o Bebê) # Heavenly Puss (Gatinho Celestial) # The Cat and the Mermouse (Loucuras Submarinas) # Love That Pup (Adoro Este Patife) # Jerry's Diary (O Diário de Jerry) # Tennis Chumps (Reis da Raquete) # Little Quacker (O Patinho) # Saturday Evening Puss (Fantasias de Gato) # Texas Tom (Tom, o Vaqueiro) cenas de filme de faroeste # Jerry and the Lion (Jerry e o Leão) # Safety Second (Desatinos por Atacado) # Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl (Tom e jerry no Estádio de Hollywood) # The Framed Cat (Gato Enlatado) # Cue Ball Cat (O Gato Que Joga Bilhar) # Casanova Cat (Felino Casanova) # Jerry and the Goldfish (Jerry e o Peixinho Dourado) # Jerry's Cousin (O Primo de Jerry) # Sleepy-Time Tom (Tom o Sonolento) # His Mouse Friday (Seu Ratinho, Sexta-Feira) # Slicked-up Pup (Filhote Cheiroso) # Nit-witty Kitty (O Gato Simplório) # Cat Napping (Soneca de um Bichano) # The Flying Cat (O Gato Voador) # The Duck Doctor(Doutor em Patologia) # The Two Mouseketeers (Os Dois Mosqueteiros) # Smitten Kitten ( Ciladas do Cupido) # Triplet Trouble(Trigêmeos com Pólvora) # Little Runaway (Guri Transviado) # Fit to Be Tied (Faucetas Legislativas) # Push-Button Kitty (Gato Mecanizado) # Cruise Cat (Rato á Bordo) # The Dog House (Asílio Canino) # The Missing Mouse (Ratinho Atômico) # Jerry and Jumbo (Jerry e Jumbo) # Johann Mouse (Rato Valsante) # That's My Pup! (Meu Filho Valentão) # Just Ducky (Pato Fracassado) # Two Little Indians (Dois Indiozinhos) # Life with Tom (Vida Com Tom) # Puppy Tale (História de um Filhote) # Posse Cat (Apuros de um Bichano) # Hic-cup Pup (Como Curar Soluços) # Little School Mouse (Camundongo Escolado) # Baby Butch (Bebê Chorão) # Mice Follies (Camundongos foliões) # Neapolitan Mouse (Um Rato Napolitano) # Downhearted Duckling (Patinho Amargurado) # Pet Peeve(Crise econômica - Versão BKS exibida no SBT) (Esta casa é pequena demais para nós dois - Versão redublada Miami exibida na Cartoon Network) # Touché, Pussy Cat! (Mosqueteiro por um Fio) # Southbound Duckling ( O Patinho Migrador) # Pup on a Picnic (Picnic Atrapalhado) # Mouse for Sale (Roedor Intruso) # Designs on Jerry (Jerry,o Gênio Louco) # Tom and Cherie # Smarty Cat (Tom o Gostosão) # Pecos Pest (Tio Pecos Vem Ai) # That's My Mommy (Amor Filial no Duro) # The Flying Sorceress (A Vassoura Mágica) # The Egg and Jerry (O Ovo e o Jerry) # Busy Buddies # Muscle Beach Tom (Tom,o Atleta) # Down Beat Bear (o Urso Amestrado) # Blue Cat Blues (Gato Desiludido) # Barbecue Brawl (Churrasco e Pancadaria) # Tops with Pops # Timid Tabby (Tabby o Encabulado) # Feedin' the Kiddie # Mucho Mouse (Rato Pra Burro) # Tom's Photo Finish (Patife Retratado)